Episode 853
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Green Room - An Invincible Helmsman, Jinbe" is the 853rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Mascarpone and Joscarpone aim and shoot fire arrows through a mirror to the Sunny from the Mirro-World. Luffy orders his crewmates on the Sunny to break all the mirrors to prevent further assault as he is overwhelmed by Katakuri. Meanwhile, Luffy´s crew face a huge wave with Big Mom and Perospero on it. Long Summary Luffy attempts to stop Mascarpone and Joscarpone from shooting flaming arrows into the Thousand Sunny through a mirror, but his attacks are intercepted by Katakuri, who warns him to not attack his siblings before assaulting him. The arrows land in the men's room and set it on fire, and Luffy desperately tries calling out to the Sunny crew through a mirror shard. The crew is busy dealing with Amande's fleet, with Jinbe steering the ship to avoid cannonballs and Chopper and Brook intercepting some of the shots. Nami hears Luffy calling out through the mirror shard, and he tells her to break all of the mirrors on the Sunny. She says that he will not be able to get back if that happens, but he does not waver. Brook and Chopper then notice that the men's room is on fire and desperately try to put it out, but the crew is overwhelmed by both this and the attacks coming from around them. Mascarpone and Joscarpone prepare to continue shooting at the room while Chopper and Brook are in there, and Luffy races toward them, but Katakuri kicks him into the wall, causing him to let go of the mirror shard. At Cacao Island, the chefs hurriedly get the ingredients prepared, but find that they are short on butter. Sanji tells them to use prunes to make a puree that will substitute for the butter, and they are very impressed, especially Pudding. She gets extremely excited every time the chefs remark that they are a good match or state that they are husband and wife, to the point of fainting. Back in the Mirro-World, Brûlée prepares to lead Mascarpone, Joscarpone, and the other Big Mom Pirates through the mirror so they can raid the Sunny. Luffy manages to attack Katakuri and break free of his foot pressed against him, and resumes talking with Nami. He once again tells her to break all of the Sunny's mirrors, warning of the impending invasion. Before the Sunny crew can do anything, however, they are suddenly faced with a massive wave created by Big Mom and Perospero's candy homie, and Nami does not think there is a way to escape from it. The crew cowers in terror with the exception of Jinbe, who says he has a plan and has the crew affix ropes to the sails. He then grabs the ropes while standing at the helm, allowing him to control the sails singlehandedly. On top of the wave, Perospero cautions Big Mom against this excessive action, but it is too late as the waves begin crashing down. Jinbe steers the ship straight toward the wave, and the Straw Hats are sure that they will die as the wave comes down. However, they find themselves inside a pocket space in the wave, which Jinbe calls the "Green Room"; he says it is a popular place for fish-men children to play in. Jinbe pilots the ship through the Green Room, taking it out of the wave safely, and the Straw Hats rejoice. Perospero and Big Mom stand on their candy homie with nothing in sight around them, and Perospero thinks that his lie was buried with the Straw Hats. He calls Katakuri to report the Sunny crew's demise, and Brûlée's group calls off their invasion, although they notice that the room on the other side of the mirror does not seem to be underwater. However, Nami shatters the mirror, and tells her crewmates to trust in Luffy as they worry over her actions. With his orders carried out, Luffy prepares to renew his fight against Katakuri. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy trying to stop Mascarpone and Joscarpone a few more times. **Scenes of the Thousand Sunny evading cannon fire with Brook and Chopper stopping some of the cannonballs. **An extra cake making scene not shown in the manga. **Before Nami breaks the mirror in the bathroom, Brûlée tells Mascarpone and Joscarpone to fire one more arrow. *In the manga, when Perospero contacted Katakuri after Big Mom attempted to sink the Sunny, Luffy was lying on the floor. In the anime, Luffy stands close to a wall. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 853